Mistaken Identity
by CazziGal
Summary: Harry/new girl fic, with a few other things thrown in, such as a psychotic teacher and others (Mistaken Identities do come into this!). please R+R. by the way i have finally thought of title (as well as a plot, which tends to help matters).
1. The arrival of (dum dum dum!!!!) the new...

Disclaimer: this is not anything whatsoever to do with JK Rowling or warner bros. JK Rowling is a cool enough writer on her own she does not need me butting in.  
  
Untitled (I'm way open to suggestion!!!)  
  
It started out as a normal day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry (if there was such thing as a normal day there). A boy named Harry Potter came walking down the hall with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were on their way to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"Its good to be back isn't it?" said Hermione taking in the busy atmosphere of school life around her. The first years were wondering around trying to find their way everywhere, not even sure where they were really supposed to be.  
  
"It sure is!" answered Ron happily.  
  
"Its kind of strange thinking that we won't be back next year" Harry cut in. all three of them were in their seventh year at Hogwarts and were therefore leaving at the end of this year. Although they had all agreed that this was probably going to be the best year yet. When the three of them reached the Great Hall and took their seats this was spectacularly confirmed when Professor Dumbledore made all the start of term announcements.  
  
"Greetings to you all. Firstly I would like to wish all of our first years a great big welcome and also a big welcome back to the rest of you. Here are the start of term announcements. Firstly regarding the position of defence against the dark arts position. As I'm sure all of you know Professor Lampert handed in his notice after that unfortunate accident with the grindilow, although I am told that he is over the worst of the trauma and those marvellous people at the hospital just have to now sew him back together. This position will be filled by someone I'm sure most of you will remember. May I introduce Professor Lupin."  
  
At that the whole school (except of course the Slytherin table) exploded into cheers and applause.  
  
"Yes know settle down and I will continue. The other announcement is the position of potions teacher." The whole school fell silent. Did this mean that Professor Snape -the un-fairest of all the teachers in the world- had left? "Professor Snape has unfortunately been discovered to be a loyal member of the infamous deatheaters and had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. This has come as a great shock to us all and the new teacher will be announced at a later date." At this the whole school fell into a deathly silence. Nobody knew what to think of this. There had been rumours of course but no-one believed them to be true.  
  
"And one final announcement. I would like to introduce a new student. This is Samantha Redwood. She has just moved here from Egypt with her mother and father. She will be joining the Gryffindor house and I hope you will all be kind and welcoming." This new girl was quite beautiful. She had a beautiful olive complexion and the sweetest smile. Harry took one look at her and was completely besotted.  
  
The three friends left the Great Hall "I knew he was bad but I didn't know he was that bad!" said Ron. He and Hermione were talking about the announcement about Professor Snape.  
  
"I know. I was so shocked! It just seems impossible somehow. What do you think Harry?"  
  
"Hm, sorry did you say something?" Harry replied, dreamily.  
  
"What is with you usually you would have tonnes to say about a thing like this. You feeling alright?" said Ron sounding a little worried. It was not like his friend to be like this.  
  
"Come on you two we have to get to transfiguration." Hermione shouted back at them.  
  
Later that day after their lessons Harry, Ron Hermione, and Ginny (Ron's younger sister) were sitting in the Gryffindor common room discussing the announcement.  
  
"Well we all know that Snape was a member of the death eaters but Dumbledore told Harry that he acted as a spy. And that was ages ago." Ginny put in.  
  
"Yeah I was saying earlier that it just seems impossible somehow." Agreed Hermione.  
  
Ron meanwhile was still trying to get a decent answer out of Harry. He had barely spoken all evening. He was gazing over to where Parvati and Samantha were sitting.  
  
"Look Harry if your still moping over your break up with Parvati I would forget it. She's been going out with Dean virtually all summer its time to drop it man." Said Ron, quietly in Harry's ear.  
  
"Hm, oh I'm not worried about Parvati." Harry replied in the same off-hand tone he had used earlier.  
  
"Well then what are you worried about?" Ron sat and looked at him for a while and then it hit him. "Oh no! Don't tell me you got it for this new girl now!!!"  
  
"No I haven't!"  
  
"Don't you lie to me Potter! I've got you sussed on this one."  
  
"Oh fine. So you've sussed me out. But isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"If you like her so much, go and talk to her"  
  
"No! I couldn't do that"  
  
Then his mind was made up for him. Samantha got up and came strolling over to introduce herself (Parvati had gone up to the dormitories).  
  
"Hi I'm Samantha! I've heard a lot about you guys. Hermione Granger, smartest girl in the year. Ron Weasley, greatest chess player of all time. And of course Harry Potter, the boy who lived!" she reached over and pulled back Harry's fringe to reveal his scar. She was getting rather close to him and Harry was going as red as Ron's hair and redder.  
  
Hermione and Ron were also going slightly pink (Ron of course round the ears). Samantha was making herself comfortable in-between Harry and Ron. Harry had gone a little less red and found in himself the courage to speak. "Err… How's it been so far?" he said to Samantha.  
  
"Oh it's been ok, I guess. Everyone is really welcoming."  
  
Hermione cut in "So have you found your bed in the dormitory yet?"  
  
"Oh yes its very comfortable." The awkward silence was just too much for Harry and for Ron. "Well I'm really tired I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me to" agreed Ron.  
  
Later that night Harry was lying awake. He couldn't stop thinking about Samantha. "Come on get a grip on yourself Potter" he thought to himself. "Even if she did like you, which she probably doesn't, she's way too good for a guy like you. Now go to sleep." Which he did, but very uneasily.  
  
I hope you like it. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please R+R. thanx xxx 


	2. Taaaaaquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Disclaimer: this is not anything whatsoever to do with JK Rowling or Warner bros. JK Rowling is a cool enough writer on her own she does not need me butting in.  
  
Untitled (I'm way open to suggestion!!!)  
  
  
  
"Potter! Will you concentrate! You do not stick your hand inside a Venomous Tentacula. That's called suicide. Now please rejoin the class."  
  
"Huh? O sorry Professor Sprout." Harry immediately retracted his hand from the jaws of "suicide". He still couldn't get Samantha off his mind. He had been unable to concentrate all day, much to the annoyance off Professor McGonagall who immediately took 10 house points from Gryffindor when he accidentally turned Ron into a sock instead of the snake that he had been supplied. The snake had been such a talker he couldn't get him to shut up long enough to perform the spell.  
  
"Harry, I said, will you please rejoin the class?" Repeated Professor Sprout, waving her pink gardening gloves in the air.  
  
"Sorry, Professor." Said Harry dreamily. He was so jealous of Hermione who got to work with Samantha.  
  
Hermione had seen Harry staring over and wondered if he was looking at her or Samantha. She had been mouthing at him all lesson "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!?!?!?!" but of course Harry hadn't seen her, just Samantha...  
  
"Miss Granger!" Professor Sprout yelled, causing Hermione (and the rest of the class) to jump three feet in the air (Neville jumped four feet). "This is most unlike you! What is with this class today? You're usually so well- mannered! Five points from Gryffindor!"  
  
After class, Hermione ran straight up to Harry, and yelled in his face, "WHAT is WRONG with YOU?!?!?" Harry blinked, "YOU kept STARING at ME!!! WHY?!?!?!" Harry blinked again. "STOP. BLINKING!"  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" Harry asked, still staring at (yep, you guessed it) Samantha.  
  
"Ohh, you boys are soooo annoying!!" she shouted and stomped off to get her books.  
  
"Hey, what did I do?" Ron called after her, "Its Harry who's being a twat!!!"  
  
"Why am I a twat? You're the one who just had an argument with Hermione!" Harry frowned in puzzlement.  
  
"That was fifteen minutes ago, Harry! You know, when you almost got eaten by the Venomous Tentacula? It was just curling its tentacles around you, when –"  
  
"I think he gets whatever you're saying, Ron." Ginny – who had just appeared on her way to Herbology – cut in. "Now go and find Hermione … another Mountain Troll might turn up."  
  
Ron glared, then had a sudden thought (strange, for him), "Who's the new Potions teacher, Gin? Didn't you just have it?"  
  
"No, you're thinking about Fred and George again … honestly, they left two years ago!! And how exactly do I remind you of TWO red headed obnoxious little … ahem. Never mind. Go. YOU have Potions next."  
  
"We … do?" Ron choked out, "I mean … we DO!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Harry …"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
Upon reaching their destination – the Potions classroom – Ron (and Harry if he hadn't been staring at Samantha) discovered that the new Potions Master was in fact a Potions Mistress, by the name of Professor Taqui.  
  
Ron – fed up of Harry not listening to him (and occasional drooling – especially when Samantha came within a few... er ... miles) – went over and sat next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione whispered to Ron "Don't you think you'd better drag Harry to his seat- he's just standing there."  
  
"Yea, but never mind. I'm sure he'll regain his movement sooner or later."  
  
Then the new teacher spoke, "Good morning class. Now, I want to get as much as I can out of our time together. SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!! Now, so we can communicate let's start with our names. My name is Professor Taaaaaaaquiii. Say it with me now… Taaaaquiii."  
  
Harry was still as comatose as ever, so Professor 'Taaaaaaquiii' asked him, "Now, what's your name, young man?" And then, when he – seemingly – refused to answer, "Do you have something you would like to share with us?"  
  
"Er … no …" Harry muttered, staring at his shoes (for once, something else instead of Samantha!) He really needed to work on his confidence …  
  
"WELL SIT DOWN AND STOP WASTING MY TIME!!!!" Professor Taqui roared. Harry immediately ran full-pelt to his seat.  
  
Ron leaned over and whispered, "Hiya Harry, nice of you to join us, here in the land of the living. I think you left Professor Taaaaaquuuiiiii behind, you better go back for her." Harry was all too happy to oblige as he went back to staring at (yep, you mind-readers guessed it again) Samantha.  
  
Professor Taqui wasn't having any of this however, "YOUNG MAN WHOSE NAME I DO NOT KNOW … LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, BOY!! Now I am going to go round each and every one of you precious individuals and get to know you all a little better. Now, let's start with you young man."  
  
Harry looked a little bemused and mumbled very quietly "Er…Harry Potter"  
  
"Sorry, dear, I didn't quite catch that"  
  
"Harry Potter" a little louder.  
  
"SPEAK UP DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OK!!!! MY NAME IS HARRY POTTER. GOT IT? HAAAARRRRRYYYYYY POOOOOTTTTER!!!!!!" Harry exploded. Then, realising what he had just said to a possibly psychotic Potions teacher, sank into his seat to await the consequences.  
  
"I'm sorry dear; did you say your name was Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
Slowly she sat down in her chair, took several deep breaths and – looking quite dignified - then fainted dead away.  
  
"Ok, that was weird." Commented Ron, rather calmly considering the fact that the psychotic new potions teacher had just fainted dead away in the middle of class.  
  
Samantha wandered over out of the blue, gave Harry a huge hug and said "Thanks Harry, I do not know how much longer I could stand that woman" and walked away again.  
  
"Ok, that was even weirder. I think she likes you, Harry!"  
  
"How can you BE so CALM?!?!?" Hermione screeched, grabbing Ron's shoulders and shaking him back and forth with immense inertia, "HARRY just made the Potions TEACHER FAINT!! HARRY!" She yelled, turning to Harry, who was sitting, quite detached from all that was happening around him. "HOW could you DO this to me???? I need to LEARN, DAMN YOU!! Exams are only TEN MONTHS AWAY!!!!" And with that final statement, Hermione followed Professor Taqui's lead, and fainted dead away.  
  
"I'm never washing these robes again!"  
  
"Am I the only person here with half a brain cell that isn't either unconscious or well…" he turned and pointed at Harry "that" he finished. Sighing, he got up, walked out, and headed for the Hospital Wing, to inform Madam Pomfrey, that there were two – maybe three (counting Harry) – comatose people in the Potions room. 


	3. Unexpected Developments

Later that day in the hospital wing, Ron and Harry were sitting next to Hermione's bed waiting for her to revive herself (professor Taaaaaquuiiiiiiiii was in the cot next to Hermione and still out cold, albeit snoring peacefully).

"Have you written to Sirius about this little 'incident' yet Harry?" Ron asked, as the complete silence in the hospital wing was doing his head in.

"Yeah, I wrote to him after that 'non' potions lesson, I sent Hedwig off with it a second ago." Harry replied.

"How's it been living with him this summer?"

"Oh, it's been ok so far. It was a little weird at first but we soon got over it. When he got that job as an Auror though, we haven't been able to spend much quality time together." Harry smiled wistfully.

"Er, Harry?"

"Yea?"

"You're starting to sound like Professor Taqui."

"Oh God no." Harry banged his head on his hand as if in an effort to knock himself out of this phase he was going through.

They sank back into the silence of the hospital wing for a while. After what seemed like ages – but was only in reality about 10 minutes (in which Ron had fallen asleep) – Harry looked up at Hermione and noticed there was a strange essence of a face that was not Hermione's but still looked familiar. 

Harry had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. "Ron, wake up! Look at this."

"Hm, whazzamatter?"

"Look at Hermione's face. Something's not right"

Ron took a long, hard look at Hermione's face. "Oh yea. I see what you mean! It's not Hermione but it's still familiar."

"I can't quite put my finger on it though." Harry sank into deep thought to try to think who this was on Hermione's face and why it was there. "Ron..." he said suddenly "do you remember when we took that polyjuice potion in our second year?"

"Oh yea! That stuff was awful!!"

"Do you remember what happened when it started to wear off?"

"Er ... no, why?"

"When it started to wear off on you? Your hair started to go a little red and your nose was starting to lengthen? The _essence _of your face started to show?"

"You are not trying to say that this isn't Hermione but someone taking polyjuice potion?"

"I know it sounds mad but look, those bony cheeks definitely aren't Hermione's, neither is that nose." Harry once again sat staring at Hermione's (if that was really her) face. Ron was also thinking racking his brains to try to think where he had seen that face before.

After a long period of thinking, during which the face in front of them became less and less like Hermione and more like someone else. Then out of the blue it hit Ron like a thunderbolt. "I'VE GOT IT!!!!" he exploded

"Ron!!" Harry and Madame Pomfrey said at exactly the same moment. Harry because he had just jumped about three feet in the air. Madame Pomfrey because the quiet of her hospital wing was being seriously disturbed.

"Ron Weasley! Will you please control yourself! This is a hospital wing not a shouting contest!!" and with a tutting noise she walked off to her office muttering about noisy teenagers and time wasters.

"I know where I've seen that face before!!" Ron exclaimed (but quieter this time).

"Well I'm completely stumped, so tell me."

"Look, do you remember when we went to the Quidditch world cup? Well do you remember who was sitting behind us?" Ron went on eagerly.

"Are you trying to tell me that this is Narcissa Malfoy in disguise?!" Harry asked. Ron nodded at him "But it's impossible!"

"Well you said yourself that Hermione has been acting really weird lately, so why not? This certainly looks like her." Harry just sat staring at this person in front of him, which was quickly changing into Narcissa Malfoy. "I think that we had better get Madame Pomfrey." said Ron, still staring at the face of Narcissa Malfoy wishing his friend back.

"I think you might be right Ron." Harry agreed and went straight to Madame Pomfrey's office.

"What did you just say Mister Potter?" said Madame Pomfrey with an air of disbelief in her voice.

"The girl who you thought was Hermione was actually someone disguised as her using polyjuice potion! Look, you must understand! That is not Hermione in there it is someone else!" Harry explained to a quite disbelieving Madame Pomfrey.

"And who, might I ask would that someone be?" Madame Pomfrey demanded, with a clear hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, I think…that is it looks like her…"

"Well spit it out Potter."

"Well…"

"Look are you going to tell me or am I going to have to throw you out of my hospital wing!"

"Well erm, Narcissa Malfoy." Harry finally managed to get out.

"Uh huh, and Professor Dumbledore is Mickey Mouse or whatever those Muggles call that abomination in a rubber suit. What would a *respectable* lady such as Narcissa Malfoy – even if she *is* rather horrible – bother to impersonate Hermione Granger. I've heard the Malfoy's don't take too kindly to … Muggle borns, your story just doesn't fit, Mr Potter!"

"Look you have a choice, you can believe me and get that piece of scum who is pretending to be my best friend…"

"Language Mr. Potter!!"

"Sorry. Or you cannot believe me and let my best friend be… impersonated for all time whilst God knows what is happening to her." Harry finished triumphantly, but all at once what he had just said came back to haunt him. What *was* happening to Hermione? What had they done with her?

Harry went back to tell Ron what happened and Madame Pomfrey followed after him a little worried about his sanity.

"Look Mr. Weasley I just came out to satisfy myself that no-one is trying to impersonate my patients." Said Madame Pomfrey.

"Well everything's fine in here Madame Pomfrey." Ron lied smoothly and eloquently, which, quite frankly, worried Harry as Ron had never been particularly smooth or eloquent since Harry had known him – which was quite a while (well, long enough to know whether he was capable of being smooth or eloquent anyway).

"Ron, what is wrong with you? You saw her change! Come on back me up on this." Harry said, rather desperately, as he was trying to convince Madame Pomfrey that he was not crazy.

"Look Harry, I really don't know what you are talking about." Ron had an impassive look on his face that Harry had never seen before. He had that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach again, but this time he ignored it. He had some serious bones to pick with his friend.


	4. Love is in the air!

Later that day back in the Gryffindor tower, Harry had a rather strange conversation with Ron. "Ron, what happened just now? You saw Hermione change and it was you who said who it was and you were right! It was Narcissa Malfoy in there and you know it!"  
  
"Look, Harry, I really have no idea what you are talking about." Said Ron, as calm and eloquent as he was before. This worried Harry; he was getting that strange feeling again.  
  
"Ron, this really is not like you. What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Look Harry, you are the one whose imagining things so maybe the question should be `what's the matter with me'. I really think maybe you should have a lie down before dinner. I'll see you in the Great Hall." said Ron, with an air of malice in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Harry agreed he didn't really have much choice in the matter, as he was being hurried upstairs by Ron.  
  
Later, in the Great Hall, Harry went and sat down with Ron and Hermione (who had come round and been discharged by Madame Pomfrey). They had been having what looked like a rather heated discussion, which they stopped when they saw Harry. "What where you guys going on about?" he said, with his usual cheeriness. He was in a particularly good mood after he had had a think up in his dormitory (and it was steak and kidney pudding, his favourite on the menu).  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Pott... I mean Harry." Ron snapped back at him.  
  
"Sorry! Why are you two so moody all of a sudden?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"LOOK, Harry, LAY OFF me and Ron ok?!" Hermione (if that was her because he was beginning to have doubts) shouted back at him quite savagely.  
  
"I think I will go and sit with Samantha." Harry decided. This made no major changes to his plans because he had planned to get to know Samantha a little more anyway.  
  
Professor Taqui was now back at the head table seated alongside Professor Trelawney. Hmmm, two psychos at the same table! Thought Harry. Those two will get on like a house on fire.  
  
Harry sidled up to Samantha "Er... Hi! Is it alright if I sit with you?" Harry asked feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Sure! I've been meaning to have a chat to you anyway." Samantha replied, quite calmly.  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks. So...how's school been so far?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"It's been really great, everyone's being really nice, including the teachers." Samantha replied as nervously as Harry. "Look, I probably shouldn't ask you this. But, well, you know when you were a baby?"  
  
"Let me see if I can answer this for you. All I remember is a load of green light. I do know what he looks like as I saw him at the end of my fourth year, and he is BUTT UGLY! And finally, yes I do have a scar." He said pulling back his fringe to show his scar.  
  
"I guess you get asked that a lot, huh?" said Samantha, a little put-off that her only subject of conversation had been exhausted so easily, but looking rather impressed none the less.  
  
"Quite a bit, so I developed that little speech you just heard." Harry answered calmly. Talking about his past was something he was good at and was well versed in. Talking about it also made him less nervous because he talked about his subject so much it made him more confident, which helped him greatly at the moment, as he was extremely nervous about talking to this girl who was his (current) crush.  
  
"So...what's it like not having any parents?" Samantha blurted out, then realising what she had said, clapped her hand to her mouth in mild horror. "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! It's just..."  
  
"No, it's ok, I never really knew them." Harry reassured Samantha.  
  
Harry struck up new topic of conversation (his favourite subject - Quidditch). He found out that Samantha had played Chaser for her team at her old school, which was excellent news to Harry as the Gryffindor team was in need of a Chaser, and Harry - as captain - had been assigned to find one. He put the offer of this position forward to Samantha and she readily accepted.  
  
"So, has anyone shown you the view from the cliffs at sunset?" Harry asked her, grinning, "If we leave now we'll catch the best part."  
  
Samantha smiled appreciatively, "That would be nice." She looked up into Harry's eyes and felt a strange feeling she had not encountered much before.  
  
When they got to the cliffs Harry covered Samantha's eyes. "Harry, what on earth...?"  
  
"Just wait a minute! I want to surprise you."  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?"  
  
"Wait a minute... Ok ... now!" he took his hands away and let Samantha see the sunset.  
  
"Wow!" she said after a few minutes. She took a step closer towards Harry. "That is so amazing! I could stay here all night."  
  
After a while it got a little colder. "I'm getting kind of cold. Maybe we should go back." Samantha suggested after a while.  
  
"Well, if you're cold then I could put my arm around you."  
  
"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Harry put his arm around her. He felt her head rest on his shoulder. He looked down at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"You look so beautiful." She blushed and looked at her shoes. Harry put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment.  
  
And then he kissed her. The feeling they both got was so intense that it felt like they had had a switch turned on inside of them and a power station was pumping out gallons of emotions into their systems.  
  
After a bit longer they were forced to turn their back on what was now the night sky and went hand in hand back to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Yes I know it's slushy, but what the hey!! Now... *please* go and review! 


End file.
